


Begining

by TyrannoVox



Series: Chronicles of Hotshot [1]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: (i think), Hotshot as a Sparkling, M/M, Megatron and Starscream, Megatron being a little OC, Writers block on other stories, headcannons, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful delivery, Starscream and Megatron enjoy their newborn sparkling's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for my headcannons in this series of one-shots. The first is obviously Hotshot being these two's son. Hope you guys will enjoy and please leave a comment!

_**Medical Center, Kaon** _

Megatron paced out in the waiting room, arms crossed against his chest as he waited. He could hear the whines and cries of his mate inside of the medical room. He had to push back his instincts to run in and be by Starscream's side. Megatron glanced at the door once he noticed that his seeker's cries were quiet now.

"Megatron," The medic walked out of the double doors. "You may come inside." With that, the medic led Megatron inside the room and towards his mate.

His red and white seeker lay on the berth, optics dim with exhaustion. His body was covered in coolant, which was also soaking through the sheets of the berth.

"Starscream, how are you feeling?" Megatron asked.

"I'm tired and so very sore." Starscream groaned. "But it was worth it."

The medic walked over with a bundle in his arms that was shifting and letting out soft whimpers. He handed it over to Starscream before walking away, leaving the two alone.

Megatron shifted the blue blanket away and saw a small white face with a yellow helm and sky blue optics that had became teary-eyed. Starscream began to hum a vosian lullaby to sooth the sparkling before handing it over to Megatron.

"It's a mech- and for primus' sake, don't be a brute and drop him." Starscream stated with a tired smile. The sparkling was rather small, so small that Megatron could hold him in one hand if he wanted to.

"What will we name him?" Megatron asked his mate.

"I don't know yet. I was waiting for you to be allowed in before I decided."

Megatron hummed before looking down at the small sparkling and his optics met blue ones. He rubbed a clawed servo against the mechling's head, causing the sparkling's eyes to close.

"How about...Hotshot?" Megatron looked over and Starscream.

"Hotshot...that could work." Starscream hummed as he watched a the newly named sparkling yawn and fall into recharge. Megatron carefully deposited Hotshot into his mate's arms and kissed the other's top of the head before sitting in a chair beside the berth.

He watched as Starscream fell into a much needed recharge before looking away and out the window. All he had to do is to make sure none of the Autobots find out about Hotshot and he will be safe. Soon, the corrupt ruling shall be done and a peaceful environment will be created for their new son to grow up in.


End file.
